


Devil is in the Details [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley sees the future and doesn't like it. An AU of third season in which the King of the Crossroads decides to head off the Apocalypse before it can really get started. And all he wants in return is Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil is in the Details [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devil Is in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549253) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 
  * Inspired by [Re-Hymenated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549257) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



Part 1

 **Title:** The Devil is in the Details  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Dean / Crowley  
**Rating: Mature**  
**Length:** 37: 01  
**Summary:**  
**Crowley sees the future and doesn't like it. An AU of third season in which the King of the Crossroads decides to head off the Apocalypse before it can really get started. And all he wants in return is Dean.  
**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/549253)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Devil%20is%20in%20the%20Details.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZbjh3YkZTcGpNcmM/edit?usp=sharing)  
  
  


Part 2

 **Title:** Re-Hymenated  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Dean / Crowley  
**Rating:**   Explicit  
**Length:**   34:19  
**Summary:**  
**Crowley's done some unexpected tampering with Dean's body.**  
The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/549257)  
  
Right click to[ Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Re-Hymenated.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZcWFkM0tsT2NLbWc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
